<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different But The Same by FujiRouge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964055">Different But The Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiRouge/pseuds/FujiRouge'>FujiRouge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, Conversation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, dialogue-heavy, one-sided crushes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiRouge/pseuds/FujiRouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraxas and Orion have a chat while they wait for Harry's arrival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different But The Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Abraxas."</p><p>"Orion."</p><p>Abraxas watched Black pull the chair back with a soft creak, taking a sit down as he scanned his silver eyes around the room, no doubt looking for Harry, "He hasn't arrived here yet, probably had some business with Tom." Or they were just snogging. </p><p>The mental image almost broke Abraxas's composed face into a disgusted frown. He absolutely didn't want to think about that.</p><p>"Oh." Orion's posture was awkward, "Okay. Guess we'll wait then."</p><p>Abraxas didn't reply.</p><p>Orion was a pureblood, came from a respectful and wealthy family– but his awkward demeanour and sometimes child-like personality made him strange. Most purebloods tended to appear cold or powerful as to let people know that they don't mess around. Orion, on the other hand, acted friendly, letting everyone in and was always happy and jolly.</p><p>Revolting, Abraxas thought. No wonder Harry was so close with him. </p><p>Orion tapped his fingers, clinking soft and rhythmical sound on the table. He stared at anything but Abraxas's face, appearing to be more anxious and awkward as time went on.</p><p>A brief silence later, "He's...uh, pretty late?"</p><p>"We could start right now." Abraxas said.</p><p>"No. Let's wait a bit longer." </p><p>Abraxas shrugged. </p><p>Another silence stretched. The more time passed, the more Orion kept tapping the table faster and faster. Abraxas was starting to get ticked off by the repetitive motion of his fingers. </p><p>"Can you stop that?" Abraxas finally snapped, "Don't look so worried. Harry is with Tom most likely, he'll be fine."</p><p>"With Tom?" That seemed to make Orion frown, "Sorry, I'm just... worried they'll fight again."</p><p>"They're always fighting." Abraxas stated, rolling his eyes, "The fact that Tom hasn't already threw a Cruciatus Curse at Harry for the dozen time he snapped back at him already said enough. Harry would be fine."</p><p>"It's just... I heard them fighting inside a classroom." Orion seemed to be contemplating on whether he should continue or not, "It was pretty bad. More so than their usual bickering, I didn't hear much since I was outside. They were loud, mostly Harry was loud, then soon I started hearing them cast spells and some loud bangs. After a few minutes, there was a pause."</p><p>"And?" Abraxas perked a brow, suddenly interested.</p><p>"Nothing." Orion shrugged, "I didn't stay long after that, I was afraid I'd get caught."</p><p>"Hmm... Well, clearly Harry survived." And had his limbs still in tact.</p><p>Orion let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, he did."</p><p>"You and Harry are awfully close."</p><p>"We are." Orion nodded, "You don't like Harry much, do you?"</p><p>"What is there to like?" Abraxas curled his lips, "Harry is annoying. He's brash and have quite a mouth on him, even brave enough to start arguments with Tom that I question if he was asking for a death sentence."</p><p>"Kind of like a gryffindor, huh?" Orion smiled fondly.</p><p>"So much like a gryffindor." Abraxas corrected, "Makes you wonder how he got sorted in slytherin."</p><p>"You think that's the reason why Tom fascinates him so much? A slytherin with a gryffindor heart?"</p><p>"I doubt Tom even likes gryffindors." </p><p>Because if Tom did have a thing for gryffindors, Abraxas never stood a chance. He scoffed. Like he ever did. His chances of having his feelings returned were close to almost a zero percent, the moment when Harry came to Hogwarts last year, his chances was reduced to a negative zero. </p><p>It still didn't change how he felt... disappointed.</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?"</p><p>"You already did." Abraxas noticed the hesitant on Orion's face, "What?"</p><p>"Do you have feelings for Tom?"</p><p>The sudden question almost threw him off, Abraxas concealed his shock and merely raised a brow, showcasing his bemusement, "Does it matter?"</p><p>"No." Orion gazed down at his hands, suddenly impish, "You didn't deny it, then again, it really isn't any of my business, is it?"</p><p>"No, it really isn't." He deadpanned.</p><p>Orion bit his lip, "Sorry."</p><p>"Whatever." Abraxas leaned on his seat, thinking, "Was I obvious?"</p><p>"No... kind of? I kind of had an idea when I noticed how you look a bit pissed whenever you saw Tom and Harry together. Were you—"</p><p>Orion immediately trailed off once Abraxas glowered at him not to continue that statement. </p><p>"Sorry." Orion repeated, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"I don't care. I've already moved on." Moved on from his feelings, he did, but his spite for Harry? Never.</p><p>Orion looked at him, brows drawn together.</p><p>"How about you, Orion?" Abraxas crossed his arms, gaze sharp as he stared at Orion with a slightly condescending smirk, "How about I ask <em>you</em> a question? Where does your loyalty truly stand?"</p><p>Orion froze. Merlin, he was too easy to read. </p><p>"I— what do you mean?"</p><p>"Don't play dumb. I'm asking which one are you truly loyal to? Is it Tom?"</p><p>"Of course it's Tom—"</p><p>"Really? Then how come you seem rather attached to Harry lately? Perhaps that attachment of yours even spiked a loyalty towards him, I've seen how you care about him. How you worry about him. Even acting like a mother hen. When it comes down to it, which one of the two would you take a Killing Curse for?"</p><p>Orion was silent. His face was a bit pale, eyes widened until his expression slowly wavered into something inscrutable. He was thinking. Tensed and motionless, gaze settling onto his forearm– where his mark located.</p><p>He chuckled, though it was forced, "I'm... confused."</p><p>"That's putting it mildly." Abraxas snorted.</p><p>"I'm still loyal to Tom. Of course I am. He's really incredible."</p><p>Abraxas knew that. Everyone knew that.</p><p>"But there's something about Harry– he's unlike anyone I've met. If you knew him, Abraxas, you'd understand."</p><p>He scowled, "I think we've already established that I don't particularly like him."</p><p>Orion snorted, "Yeah, because of your—" Abraxas glared, "...admiration." He meekly finished.</p><p>"You'd best hope that Tom doesn't find out of your so-called confusion. I doubt he'd like it if he found out."</p><p>"You're not gonna tell him yourself?" Orion blinked.</p><p>"No... I don't think he'll take it well that one of his members are giving their sworn loyalty to someone else other than him. Also, he takes things really seriously whenever it matters around Harry." Too much, actually, in a way that was possessive.</p><p>"Harry..." Orion suddenly said, "He and Tom are sort of similar."</p><p>"You mean the same as a lion to a snake?" Abraxas scowled. </p><p>Orion chuckled at the comparison, then shook his head, "Tom keeps a lot of secrets, wouldn't you think? Other than the fact that he's a half-blood, we don't know much about him. And whenever someone questions about his background, he turns cold, like he doesn't want to remember his past. As if he wanted to separate himself from it."</p><p>Huh, so Orion can be observant too.</p><p>"What does that have to do with Harry?"</p><p>"Well... Harry is kind of like that too. He also has a lot of secrets. He doesn't talk much about his past either, and when he does, the answer would come out as vague and unsure. He told me that he dealt with a lot of fighting back then, one of the reasons why he's so good at Defense, even possibly as good as Tom. I think Tom probably recognized it. How Harry is such an enigma."</p><p>"You think it's part of the reason why Tom stays close to Harry... is because he wanted to uncover his secrets?" </p><p>"Not only that. I think it's because Harry is also the same as him. Different, but nonetheless, the same."</p><p>Abraxas was slightly confused. He never considered Harry having any close resemblance to Tom. They both were fire and ice, one was calm, calculative and cunning. The other was loud, infuriating and assertive. They had nothing alike.</p><p>"Tom doesn't consider anyone as an equal." Abraxas mentioned.</p><p>"No, Tom definitely doesn't think of Harry as an equal. But I think it's close enough to be a semblance of it."<br/> <br/>It always came back to Harry Potter. Merlin, how Abraxas despised him. </p><p>"Ah." Orion blinked, noticing his expression, "Sorry. I said too much, didn't I?"</p><p>"You have."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Stop saying sorry."</p><p>"Sorr—" Orion stopped, "Uh, apologies?"</p><p>Abraxas rolled his eyes. His mind wandered around Orion's explanation. Then he asked, "Why do you think Harry dislikes Tom a lot?"</p><p>"I don't know?" Orion replied, unsure, "He doesn't like talking about it."</p><p>"Kind of odd, their first meeting was. Harry ignored Tom and harshly told him to leave him alone, his expression seemed like he hated him."</p><p>"You think Harry knew Tom from the past?"</p><p>"I feel like Tom did something to Harry, perhaps wronged him in a way that inspired a hateful expression from him. You don't give that expression to just anyone, right? What interest me the most is how Tom said he never met Harry before."</p><p>"...I don't know." He looked rather conflicted, "He doesn't tell me anything."</p><p>"So much for being best friends then."</p><p>"I—" Orion flinched at his words then sighed. </p><p>Another silence. </p><p>"Well they certainly don't seem to hate each other <em>now</em>." </p><p>Abraxas's lips twitched, "They shouldn't be, now that those two are getting it down in the bedroom."</p><p>Orion laughed, "Not just the bedroom. I often wake myself up in the middle of night to find both of them out of bed to Merlin knows where. I'm pretty sure I walked into them snogging once, and I knew this because Tom's appearance was a bit muffled while Harry's lips was swollen, he was blushing too."</p><p>"Merlin. They aren't even hiding it at this point." Abraxas muttered, shuddering at the thought once again.</p><p>That seemed to only fuel Orion's laughter, he concealed his mouth with his hand, chest heaving from all of his wheezing.</p><p>"Speaking of the devil." Abraxas caught sight of Harry's approaching form, "Took you long enough. Orion here was just dying from worry wondering where you are."</p><p>Harry scratched his head and muttered an apology, sitting down beside Orion as he cleared his throat. His clothes were slightly wrinkled while his collar was open enough to see a red mark against the pale skin of his neck. Abraxas could also see teeth marks.</p><p>Orion noticed it too, from the way his eyes sparkled. </p><p>"Harry. You got something..." Orion gestured at his neck, stifling his laughter by pressing his lips together in a tight line. </p><p>"What?" Harry frowned, grabbing his neck before instinctively tensing once he realized, "Oh. Uh, it's a mosquito."</p><p>"Really?" Abraxas smirked, "I didn't know mosquitos had such big mouths."</p><p>"Shut up." Harry glared, his harsh words didn't leave much effect when he was blushing so hard.</p><p>"So Tom bites, huh?" </p><p>"Shut. Up."</p><p>"Harry bites too." Orion mentioned, nudging Harry with an identical smirk as Abraxas, "He bit me once when we were wrestling for a book." </p><p>"Oh." Abraxas eyed the raven with a perked up brow, "So Harry and Tom bites. Good to know that the couple has similar taste."</p><p>"And know exactly how each other taste, I imagine?"</p><p>"Shut up!" Harry nearly stood up from embarrassment, face heating and voice cracking.</p><p>Abraxas and Orion laughed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is mostly practice for me because I'm bad at dialogue.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>